19 Lutego 2012
TVP 1 05:35 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 05:55 Była sobie Ziemia - Bieda, odc. 11 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Marta mówi! - Co powiedzą psy?, odc. 22 (There Goes the Neighborhood); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 09:30 Wiadomości Moja Niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:35 Pogoda Moja Niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:25 Historia niepokornego kurczaka 23'; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Alina Skiba; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Warto być przyzwoitym - transmisja z uroczystości jublileuszowych z okazji 90. urodzin Władysława Bartoszewskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:10 Anioł Pański; STEREO 12:25 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:40 Janosik - odc. 9/13 - Pobór - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oberstdorf - loty - konkurs drużynowy ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Oberstdorf - loty - konkurs drużynowy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oberstdorf - loty - konkurs drużynowy ( I seria ) (Puchar Świata - Oberstdorf - loty - konkurs drużynowy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oberstdorf - loty - konkurs drużynowy ( II seria ) (Puchar Świata - Oberstdorf - loty - konkurs drużynowy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 BBC w Jedynce - Ewolucja. cz 1. Wieloryb na czterech nogach (Evolutions. Meet the Animal ancestors) - txt. str. 777 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Jim Nally ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 43 - Konkurs tańca - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2363; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Wszędzie dobrze ale w domu najlepiej odc. 33 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / There is no Place Like Home ep. 33); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Pierwsza runda Platinum Rajdowych Samochodowych Mistrzostw Polski - kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Blondynka - odc. 10/13 - Życie to maraton - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Blondynka - odc. 11/13 - Przyjaciółki są jak bimber - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Hit na niedzielę - Cała ona (She's All That) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Robert Iscove; wyk.:Freddie Prinze jr, Rachael Leigh Cook, Paul Walker; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Dynastia Tudorów - odc. 3 (Tudors, The, ep. 3) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Dynastia Tudorów - odc. 4 (Tudors, The, ep. 4) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Kolekcja kinomana - Tam i z powrotem 98'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Jan Frycz, Olaf Lubaszenko, Mirosław Baka, Edyta Olszówka, Krzysztof Kołbasiuk, Sławomir Orzechowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:15 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Nie tylko dla pań - Niezwykłe zwierzęta - Najdzielniejszy koń - odc. 5 / 10 (Extraordinary animals - seria 2 - ep. 5 / 10) 22'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Miko Reilly; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Natura się o(d)płaca - odc. 26 Aleksandrów Kujawski; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 M jak miłość - odc. 890; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 891; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 705 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 706 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Tajemnice namorzynów (Secrets of the Mangroves) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Michale Rosenberg; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Znachor - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Makłowicz w podróży (74) Indie "Delhi wielu kultur"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Gwiazdy w południe - Klejnoty - cz. 1/2 (Jewels) 122'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Roger Young; wyk.:Anthony Andrews, Anette O'Toole, Jurgen Prochnow, Robert Wagner, Corine Touzet; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1927; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wajrak na tropie - W stepie szerokim - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Ewa Farna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 473 - W cieniu sławy; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kultura, głupcze (20); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Tak to leciało! - (113); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Magia radia (56); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Głęboka woda - odc. 11/13 "Zawód fotoreporter" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Berlinie cz. 2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (19); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 WORLD ORCHESTRA Grzecha Piotrowskiego (1); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Dziewczyny do wzięcia - txt. str. 777 45'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Jan Mateusz Nowakowski, Jan Stawarz, Ewa Szykulska, Ewa Pielarz, Regina Regulska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Jadwiga Chojnacka, Jan Himilsbach, Iga Cembrzyńska, Stanisław Mikulski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Wniebowzięci 44'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Jan Himilsbach, Regina Regulska, Ewa Pielach, Ryszard Narożnik, Janusz Kłosiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Klejnoty - cz. 1/2 (Jewels) 122'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Roger Young; wyk.:Anthony Andrews, Anette O'Toole, Jurgen Prochnow, Robert Wagner, Corine Touzet; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Berlinie cz. 2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Biedni milionerzy - odc. 9/12 Gry fabularne (Arme Millionaere (Poor Millionairs) ep. Rollenspiele); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Rzeszów 07:00 Tajemnice III RP - odc. 18 - Koncesja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Kamasze i sutanny 08:00 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Spotkanie z folklorem 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 20 - Poznań; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:35 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Dla niesłyszących - Warto być przyzwoitym - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:48 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Tu kultura - odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:48 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Reality Shopka Szoł; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Transmisja sportowa 18:30 Aktualności 19:00 Parnas 19:15 Niezwykli 19:30 Aktualności 20:00 Listy gończe - odc. 42; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Aktualności 22:00 Sportowe wydarzenia 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:23 Operacja Życie - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:51 Operacja Życie - odc. 6; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Tu kultura - odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:52 Głos Mediów - odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:54 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:12 Polska według Kreta - odc. 20 - Poznań; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:42 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:20 Reportaż TVP INFO - Reality Shopka Szoł; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:50 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 56 (odc. 56); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Operacja Życie - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 1 04:38 Operacja Życie - odc. 6; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:06 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:27 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (83, 84) - serial animowany 08.15 Miś Yogi (22, 23) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg 2 (14, 15) - serial animowany 09.45 Scooby-Doo 2 (8) - serial animowany 10.15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (9) - serial animowany 10.45 Życie na wrotkach - komedia muzyczna, USA 2005 13.20 Biały smok - film przygodowy, Hongkong 2004 15.15 Faceci w butach - komediodramat, USA/Australia 2000 17.00 Kabareton na Topie - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (14) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Państwo w państwie (18) - program publicystyczny 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 (172, 173) - serial kryminalny 22.00 Kości 4 (82) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Głosy (11) - serial obyczajowy 00.00 Rozwiązanie siłowe - film sensacyjny, USA 2002 02.20 Magazyn sportowy 04.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie (8) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (8) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso (7) - serial dokumentalny 11.40 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.15 Przepis na życie 2 (23) - serial obyczajowy 13.10 Mam talent! 4 - program rozrywkowy 14.55 Ugotowani 2 (3) - program rozrywkowy 15.55 Idealny facet - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 18.00 Milion w minutę - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Testosteron - komedia, Polska 2007 22.25 Przepis na życie 2 (24) - serial obyczajowy 23.25 Cios poniżej pasa - film sensacyjny, USA 2006 01.20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.35 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 03.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:30 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 6:25 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 6:55 Dekoratornia - magazyn 7:25 Dzieci natury - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 1999 8:05 Dzieci natury - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 1999 8:35 Ryzykanci 5 - odc. 9/16, USA 2002 9:35 Olinek Okrąglinek: Obrońca uśmiechu - film animowany, Kanada 2001 11:10 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 6, Polska 2010 12:10 Dzika Alaska - film dokumentalny, USA 2009 13:10 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:40 Dzieci natury - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 1999 14:25 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 15:25 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 16:25 W drodze do Cordury - dramat wojenny, USA 1959 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 7, Polska 2010 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 Britannic - dramat wojenny, USA, Wielka Brytania 2000 23:05 Sanitariusze - komedia, USA 1988 1:00 Śmiertelna decyzja - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 2006 3:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 3:25 To był dzień - program informacyjny 4:15 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Plebania - odc. 1828; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Plebania - odc. 1829; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Galeria - odc. 1; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Ryszard Zatorski, Łukasz Palkowski, Jakub Miszczak; wyk.:Tomasz Dedek, Magdalena Turczeniewicz, Julia Pietrucha, Bartosz Porczyk, Grażyna Wolszczak, Marek Kalita, Ewa Bukowska, Błażej Michalski, Paulina Chapko, Andrzej Deskur; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Galeria - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Galeria - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Szkoła na Słonecznej - odc. 1 - Blizna (Skola Na Vysluni odc. 1 - Maly bojovy sram); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); reż.:Miroslav Balajka; wyk.:Barbora Machačová, Jana Poláchová, Anela Pospíšilová, Jakub Jarolímek, Michaela Mrnková, Leon Bálint, Cyril Černý, Denis Canoski, Danny Canoski, Vladimír Vergaš; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Jak to działa - odc. 7 Samolot; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Warto być przyzwoitym - transmisja z uroczystości jublileuszowych z okazji 90. urodzin Władysława Bartoszewskiego; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:10 Anioł Pański; STEREO, Transmisja 12:25 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:30 Notacje - Zbigniew Wolak. Być Polakiem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Andrzeja Boboli w Gdyni Obłużu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:50 Co nam w duszy gra - Duety miłosne cz. 2; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (8); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 875; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rezydencja - odc. 46 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Rezydencja - odc. 47 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Życzenia na Dzień Matki!, odc. 45 (Mothers Day for Mrs Skittle); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 63* - Przewroty kopernikańskie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 "Królowa Nocy" - Janusz Radek w muzycznym show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 875; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Życzenia na Dzień Matki!, odc. 45 (Mothers Day for Mrs Skittle); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Ranczo - odc. 63* - Przewroty kopernikańskie; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (8); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Kulturalni PL (76); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 05.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.25 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów (powt.) 08.00 Radio 10.10 VIPO - magazyn disco 11.05 Propozycje do VIPO 11.25 Film fabularny 13.10 Weekend z gwiazdą 14.10 Film fabularny 16.00 Popcorn TV 16.15 Być kobietą - program poradnikowy 16.45 Turyści 17.15 Muzyczna kuchnia 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.20 Film fabularny 00.00 Film erotyczny 01.00 Telesprzedaż - wróżki 02.10 Film erotyczny 03.20 Świat w pigułce